


the heart knows when the search is over

by sweetjane



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjane/pseuds/sweetjane
Summary: "and maybe i loved you in another life and i promised you that i would find you, somewhere on the other side. or maybe you have always been in my subconscious. nudging me this way and pulling me that way, until i found you. i don't know. but i do know that i've felt you more than one life should allow."





	

A tap on the door. And for the third time this week, Gwen finds herself thinking that maybe the simple things aren't far out of reach after all. Because all it has taken for the past two months to spark that little bit of warmth she so desperately needed to heal her cold, broken heart..is so simple. 

It started out as one email every day, simple back and forth messages laced with so much concern and understanding. Eventually finding its way into a few text messages that led to bigger conversations leaving her doubled over from laughing so much. And finally, it was hidden in the sound of his low southern voice coming through her phone at night after she had tucked her babies in bed and plopped down under her covers. It was on one of these occasions that Blake had mustered up the courage to ask her on a proper date. Although he knew what his intentions were going to be from the very second she had sought comfort in him one night while sitting by her pool, toes dipped in the water, shamelessly rambling on and on and feeling oddly comfortable while doing it. It was no surprise that after a while she had started to get emotional, leaning her head on his shoulder after telling him about the hell that she had been going through in her personal life that week. She was so fragile, and yet so strong at the same time. Her strength showed in the way she put on such a brave front to protect her children's happiness. How no matter how many times in her life she experienced hurt of any kind, she remained the same sweet, optimistic Gwen. So full of life, so willing to give all her love and to be loved in return. And he wanted to take care of her like she had never been taken care of before. He wanted to worship her like he knew she deserved to be, she would be his to love and he would do it right or not do it at all. His body ached to be the one to hold and share everything with her, and that desire alone was the little push he needed to finally ask her on their first date. 

She was daydreaming when she heard the tap coming from the door. She grabbed her purse before quickly checking herself in the mirror one last time. Her dress was simple, black with a little opening in the front that exposed just a peek of her breasts, and coming up just above her knees but enough to make his jaw drop she hoped. She willed her breathing to slow down as she grasped the handle to the big black front door. And there he was standing so perfectly calm on the other side. Maroon jacket, black dress shirt, his signature jeans and boots, she never thought that a man like this would be so appealing to her. She loved the way his curly hair was a bit unruly with out gel or products, and how he kept his beard slightly scruffy, but especially how his dimples popped out every time he smiled. He was so different from what she had ever known, and yet she couldn't help but think that maybe he was exactly what she needed all along. "Wow. Hi. Y-you look-just wow." This was all his mind could manage to process before he extended his arm to reveal a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a girlish giggle at how he had suddenly stiffened up and become shy. "You look so handsome...thank you, these are beautiful" she had managed to get that out calmly while shutting the front door. "So, this is our first official date? I think I'm still a little shocked that I actually get to say that to you." he said shyly. And yet again she found herself admiring how sweet, gentle, and humble Blake chose to carried himself. At one point she had even wondered if it was all just an act. But standing here with him now, she felt the need to be as close as possible to this kind, loving man. Perhaps that's why she suddenly felt brace enough to grab ahold of his hand and interlock their fingers as they turned to walk to his truck. His stomach flipped then, turing his head to grin at her. "Wow, it is. And this is all so crazy. But I'm so happy to be here with you, Blake." she grinned up at him as he opened her door. 

Throughout the night, it didn't slip past her how easy and natural everything was playing out. She had expected to feel a little overwrought, she hadn't been on a first day in twenty years. And yet something in the way Blake's calm eyes gazed at her from across the table, how his hand reached out to lightly rest on top of hers, how just his presence seemed to put the mood at ease. He felt safe, he felt like finally coming home after being homesick for too long. It was as if he had known her for her whole life, knew exactly how she wanted to be handled, and yet he was essentially a stranger. It was a scary feeling, because it was unexplainable. She was beginning to realize she had spent her whole life searching for something that wasn't tangible, wasn't just a physical attraction like she had always made herself believe. It was a knowing that she could sense deep in her bones. It was a feeling of accomplishment, and it was just there with out any warning. A message whispered into her soul that she had found the key, she had gotten everything right this time. And how scary is that? 

After several glasses of wine and a wonderful meal prepared by her favorite Italian chef, they walked hand in hand barefoot in the sand. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as they walked in a comfortable silence. And it was then that she realized this man walking beside her wasn't sent to her by accident, since the moment they met years ago, this was what God had planned for them. Everything was finally aligning up. Maybe she should feel grateful for everything that has transpired since the first time they set eyes on each other. Because she had spent months trying to dig herself out of the rubble of deceit she had allowed herself to believe was truth. And now, lying in her bed after a long embrace, a sweet goodbye kiss on the cheek, and a promise to bring chocolate instead of flowers next time..journal in hand, she wrote down with a proud smile on her face..

"So, this is what the truth feels like?"


End file.
